


Metrics of feeling

by Friggy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, Tbh this can be read as either RK900 or Connor or his ruthless version so eh, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friggy/pseuds/Friggy
Summary: How do androids feel? And how does it relate to someone they got mushy about?





	Metrics of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I'm even talking abt here but there u go.

    He could not sense as humans did.

   

     In the beginning, his body was a machine and his memories only a tool to help him complete his mission. In time, especially after he woke up, his body and his mind became more knitted together - he experienced the world through his body, and used his memories as a foundation for his person.

    He could not be himself without both.

 

    He could not feel touch as humans did.

     His artificial skin gave him information regarding texture, temperature and humidity. The pads of his fingers were the most sensitive.

     He could not feel touch as humans did but the input from his lover's skin under his hands, with all it's perfect imperfections, sent waves of positive feedback through his mind.

   

    He could not see as humans did.

     His ocular components were more advanced than any human's. The world had more colors than any human could see and the darkness of night was only a faded gray to him.

     He could not see as humans did, but the image of his lover's face was never far away from his thoughts.

   

    He could not hear as humans did.

    His auditive system could pickup the most minute sounds, and filter out interference.

     He cound not hear as humans did, but the sound of his lover's hearbeat and slow breath while they slept was the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

 

    He could not smell like humans did.

    His olfactory sensors could pick up thousands of compounds from the air and none of them would register as good or bad.

    He could not smell like humans did, but the scent of his lover as he embraced them was the greatest comfort he had ever felt.

 

    He could not taste as humans did.

    His oral analyser could differentiate and catalogue between billions of compounds and none of them held any meaning beyond their relevance to his work.

     He could not taste as humans did, but the taste of his lover's lips was the only thing he'd ever craved.

 

    He did not need to breathe as humans did.

    The only times he engaged in anything but a shallow movement of the artificial lungs was on the rare occasions when his systems overheated.

    He did not breathe as humans did, but the feeling  of his chest moving against his lover's as they shared the same breath was the only motivation he had, other than decorum, to take air in.

    The slight increase in his system's overall temperature was both vexing and enjoyable.

 

 

    He could not feel like humans did, but the odd light sensation enveloping him whenever his lover was near was close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Robots r weird


End file.
